Baiser volé
by CrazyChamalow
Summary: Que se passerait-il si lors d'une journée comme les autres, l'un des membres de Fairy Tail se faisait voler un baiser devant toute sa guilde ? Et si ce même mage n'ayant pas réagi avait énervé un dragon fou-furieux ? Yaoi -Luxus x Fried (lemon)


**Hellow ! Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de lecture sur ce couple yaoi, pourtant je le trouve juste génial ! Ca me rendait toute triste alors.. Bah j'y ai remédié ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne pas avoir fait de OOC (même s'il en faut pour chaque fanfic ^^)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous au grand Hiro Mashima, à l'exception de Primo !**

La tête baissée vers ses chaussures mal nouées, les mains dans les poches avant de son jean et une aura meurtrière émanant de sa personne. C'est ainsi que tous le monde voyait Luxus lorsqu'il marcha dans la rue ce matin-là. Plus qu'une simple colère, il était complètement fou de rage. Tout ça à cause d'une scène qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux en arrivant à la guilde le jour-même. Tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé de venir quinze minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Il poussa la grande porte de toutes ses forces et entendit quelqu'un beuglant un "qui veut se battre ?" assez distinct. Tout du moins, assez pour que chaque membre de la guilde se tourne vers le rose avec un sourcil haussé. Le grand blond soupira puis fit signe au gamin de s'approcher, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, afin que les autres puissent les regarder durant leurs chamailleries. Bien sûr tout le monde savait que, ce qu'avait fait Luxus avec sa forteresse et son idée pour Magnolia avec ses lacrimas, c'était mal. Mais au fond, personne ne lui en voulait réellement. Le pardon des fées était aussi pur que la bonté qui régnait entre ces murs. Aussi le maître avait renoncé à éloigner son petit-fils de lui trop longtemps.

Trois gamins arrivèrent vers lui, poings en avant, signe qu'ils répondaient à son geste. Luxus cogna deux d'entre eux face contre face, les faisant s'échanger un baiser, et repoussa l'autre jusqu'à la table où une jeune fille travaillait sans prêter attention au reste. Étrangement, l'ambiance s'était apaisée et avait laissé place à des rougissements, bégaiements et des rires pour les spectateurs.

 **\- Mais pousse toi de là tête à flamme !**

 **\- La ferme caleçon sur pattes !**

Et les revoilà partis dans une dispute qu'une certaine dame ayant un penchant pour les fraisiers allait devoir régler. Luxus se dirigea droit vers la table qu'il partageait régulièrement avec son équipe et jeta un coup d'œil vers Mirajane. Non, il n'était pas attiré par elle. C'était comme sa sœur bien qu'elle soit très bien fournie selon ses propres dires. Cependant il préférait que les autres mages pensent ainsi, histoire d'avoir la paix. Et par chance la barmaid pensait exactement comme lui. Des grognements et cris provenant de sa table lui firent à nouveau tourné la tête. Evergreen se débattait sur les genoux de son actuel petit-ami qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Qui aurait pensé que la prétentieuse féministe se trouverait comme compagnon un type qui ne cessait de répéter "sois un homme " ?

Bixrow sourit à la vue du balafré qui ne lui rendit qu'une mince grimace. Evergreen lui cassait déjà les oreilles. Il rejeta son manteau de fourrure en arrière et s'assit aux côtés du mage de possession humaine. Celui-ci rit à nouveau et reporta son attention sur le dernier membre de l'Unité Raijin.

 **\- Alors Fried, Mira et toi ça se passe comment ?**

 **\- Il n'y a rien entre nous Bixrow, tu le sais très bien !**

Le vert avait le rouge aux joues. Le grand blond soupira et secoua la tête. Il réagissait comme une gamine pour peu de choses quand même. La demoiselle précédemment citée arriva avec son plateau et servit des cafés fumants aux quatre membres, discutant quelques instants avec son frère. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle se planta à côté du garçon à la longue chevelure pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille.

Luxus, qui avait tourné la tête pour voir le duel entre Grey et Natsu, entendit une exclamation de stupeur et se tourna à nouveau vers ses coéquipiers. Un jeune homme était face à Fried et l'embrassait en fermant les yeux. Une fois le baiser fini, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant un silence plat dans l'assemblée. Fried passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand blond. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et ressortit de la guilde.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était énervé. Il ne connaissait pas le gamin qui avait embrassé son ami pourtant il avait envie de le tuer. Le fracasser, le mettre à terre, lui ôter la vie. C'était beaucoup trop pour l'avoir seulement dérangé. Aussi il commença à réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et si c'était parce que Fried n'avait rien dit ? Parce qu'il avait juste voulu savoir si ça s'était réellement passé et n'avait même pas poussé la voix ? Luxus l'avait certes trouvé faible mais pas au point de lui en vouloir à ce point. D'ailleurs à qui en voulait-il ? A son ami ou au gosse ? Indéniablement aux deux.

Il arrêta de penser et retourna s'allonger sur le toit du lieu où il s'était fait vaincre. Il ferma les yeux histoire de faire un somme, en vain. Il n'avait qu'une image en tête, celle du baiser. Pourtant il devrait s'en moquer comme Bixrow l'a fait. Un bruit de pas régulier s'approchant de lui le sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Lux', tu ne penses pas que tu réfléchis trop ?**

 **\- Mira.**

Il la regarda s'asseoir près de lui et attendit qu'elle lui dise ce pour quoi elle était venue le voir. Cependant la démone n'en fit rien et se contenta de regarder la vue qu'offrait le lieu. Le balafré soupira et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se redressant. Elle avait visiblement décidé que c'était à lui de poser les questions.

 **\- C'était qui ?**

 **\- Il s'appelle Primo, il est mage des mots, comme Levy, et n'a aucune guilde.**

 **\- Hm.**

La blanche lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle, elle avait tout compris, contrairement au grand dadet qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. En plus, elle adorait quand il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle se rappelait inlassablement tous les souvenirs d'eux étant jeunes.

 **\- Il m'a demandé si je pouvais dire à Fried qu'il voulait lui parler, ce que j'ai fait, puis ils se sont embrassés.**

 **\- Il l'a embrassé.**

 **\- Luxus Drear, seriez-vous jaloux du baiser qui a été volé à votre meilleur ami ?**

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. C'était ça, c'était tout à fait ça. Il était jaloux ! Il poussa un grognement et mit quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance. De qui était-il jaloux ? De Fried ? Ou du fameux Primo ? Et puis, qu'avaient ressentis les deux hommes en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble ? Le voyant perdu, Mirajane se releva et lui fit un sourire étincelant dont elle avait le secret.

 **\- Tu devrais aller voir Fried. Il s'en remet mal et aura besoin de quelqu'un pour s'appuyer. Evergreen, ou toi par exemple.**

Il avait eu tout son temps pour réfléchir pendant le trajet. Finalement, il s'était retrouvé devant la maison du vert avant d'avoir pu réagir. C'était soupirant qu'il sonna mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Seul un léger bruit parvint à son ouïe fine et il fronça les sourcils. Fried ouvrait toujours sa porte, et si on persistait à rester là quand il n'y était pas, une prison de runes serait déjà apparue. Il ouvrit donc la porte à peine fermée et pénétra dans la demeure du mage. Les bruits provenaient de l'étage, cependant même si il était sûr que son meilleur ami était ici, il ne sentait aucune autre odeur. Il entreprit de monter les marches silencieusement afin de voir ce que trafiquait son ami.

Son souffle se stoppa, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange ayant bouffé une salade, mais un ange quand même. Endormi sur son lit, le vert murmurait entre deux soupires. Luxus avala sa salive et se rapprocha afin de mieux observer le mage qui reposait docilement dans son pieux. Ses cheveux dénoués encadraient son visage de manière si singulière qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une demoiselle, ses lèvres entrouvertes remuaient de temps à autres lorsqu'il prononçait un mot et par dessus le marché, voilà qu'il avait quitté ses vêtements habituels pour enfiler un pyjama aussi blanc que les plumes d'un ange.

Intrigué par les paroles du vert, il s'approcha en tendant l'oreille. Mais il ne put réprimer l'envie d'observer ses traits fins de plus près et finit par se poser doucement sur le lit où reposait son meilleur ami. Il fut surpris d'entendre son prénom et celui de Mirajane sortir de la bouche de celui-ci. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du vert de ne pas se réveiller et encore moins de parler, il s'était rendu compte après quelques missions que Fried était du genre imperturbable et sérieux.

Sa main se posa sur son front qui était plus que chaud. Il avait de la fièvre. Le blond se releva pour aller chercher une compresse froide qu'il étala sur le front du mage afin de le soulager un minimum. L'effet escompté se réalisa et il décida de revenir voir comment il allait, seulement le vert tremblait de froid sous ses couvertures. Le rejoindre ou revenir ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de choisir que Fried prit ses doigts, toujours endormi. Luxus décida d'enrouler celui-ci dans son manteau et retira son haut pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très câlins, pourtant avec le vert c'était loin d'être une corvée. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement en sentant que le jeune homme se réchauffait doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain à la guilde, la bataille générale continuait toujours. Luxus était tranquillement assis près de Bixrow et ils jouaient aux cartes. Pas facile de jouer quand le mage utilisait ses poupées pour regarder le jeu du Dragon Slayer. Après avoir une fois de plus grogné que son adversaire trichait, il entendit la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir plus timidement. Plutôt étonnant vu que la majorité des membres de la guilde défonçaient la porte en arrivant ! Ils virent Fried entrer doucement et aller se poser au bar. "Visiblement, il avait des choses à demander à Mirajane " Se dit Luxus.

Le vert était accoudé au bar, sirotant son café au lait sous le regard amusé de la barmaid. Il soupira et colla son front contre le comptoir. La démone s'approcha et s'accouda au bar à son tour, posant sa mâchoire sur son poing.

 **\- Mirajane, je ne sais plus ce que je suis censé faire.**

 **\- A propos de Primo ?**

 **\- En partie. Comprends moi, il m'a embrassé et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savoir s'il était sincère qu'il avait déjà fui hors de la guilde..**

 **\- Je vois. Il est peut-être tout simplement gêné, tu ne crois pas ? Et tu m'as dit "en partie", donc qu'est ce qui te préoccupe d'autre ?**

 **\- Et bien.. Hier matin je me suis senti fiévreux. Je suis quand même venu à la guilde comme tous les jours et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit après le baiser.. En rentrant, je me souviens seulement de m'être affalé sur mon lit.. Pourtant ce matin je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré.. On avait tenté de soigner ma fièvre et je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être..**

 **\- Tu voudrais remercier la personne qui l'a fait, c'est ça ?**

Il hocha mollement la tête. A vrai dire, il voudrait aussi savoir qui l'a aidé et surtout pourquoi. La mage de rang S retourna à son service en réfléchissant. Elle était pourtant certaine de savoir quelque chose à ce propos et de l'avoir ensuite oublié !

Le vert finit par rejoindre ses amis et vit son meilleur ami le regarder doucement. Pourquoi tant de douceur dans son regard tout à coup ? Bixrow lui proposa de se joindre à la partie ce qu'il accepta. Après tout il avait du temps à perdre en attendant qu'Evergreen revienne de sa mission de couple ! Au moment même où il allait s'asseoir, la chaise lui fut empruntée et termina sa course dans le visage d'un certain Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci riposta en lançant un plateau avec des tasses en direction de la provenance de la chaise. Seulement durant ces quelques centièmes de seconde, le mage des runes s'était retrouvé par terre sous le regard hilare des poupées et de leur possesseur.

Fried ne refusa pas la main tendue de son meilleur ami. Pas plus que la chaise qu'il lui donnait en mitraillant Natsu du regard, frôlant ainsi le vert. Qui avait eu l'impression que le manteau du blond lui était étrangement familier. Il l'ignora immédiatement. Normal après tout, il le voyait tous les jours. Ils firent donc une partie de cartes plus équitable cette fois-ci, Fried ayant enfermé les poupées dans une prison de runes. Au final le grand blond gagna mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il semblait complètement ailleurs pour une fois. Il n'était même pas aller se battre, c'est dire si ses amis s'inquiétaient !

A la vue de l'heure tardive, le vert décida de rentrer. Il sortit en frissonnant de l'air froid qu'un certain mage de glace allait adoré. Il se mit en route pour aller chez lui, écoutant le silence de la nuit qui l'entourait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait touchée.

 **\- Attends, j'viens avec.**

 **\- Luxus ?**

Le blond le devança comme pour dire "ne pose pas de questions", chose que Fried respecta. Il trouvait ça gentil qu'on le raccompagne, à vrai dire. D'autant plus qu'à Magnolia, il y a parfois des racailles qui traînent dans la rue durant la nuit. Bien que sa magie le protège, on ne peut pas exclure qu'il y ait un risque à rentrer seul, c'est pourquoi il appréciait que son meilleur ami le raccompagne. Le balafré quant-à lui jeta un œil vers l'autre mage.

 **\- Ça va mieux ? Ta fièvre ?**

Là le vert s'arrêta net, obligeant ainsi le Dragon Slayer à faire de même. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ronds comme des billes, si bien que Luxus pensait avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Fried reprit contenance et secoua sa tête en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

 **\- C'était toi ?**

 **\- Qui d'autre ?**

 **\- Je te remercie, grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux !**

Il esquissa un petit sourire qui surprit le blond. C'était tellement rare que Fried lui montre ses émotions comme ça. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de l'ex-fiévreux et tous deux semblaient hésiter à dire quelque chose. Finalement le propriétaire entra dans sa maison en laissant la porte ouverte, invitation acceptée par le blond qui alla dans la cuisine pour profiter des cafés qu'il préparait. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se demander tout en buvant son café s'il devait appliquer les conseils qu'il avait reçu.

 **\- Ca s'passe comment avec Primo ?**

Mauvaise question. Le vert manqua de cracher son café sur l'épaisse veste en fourrure et toussa comme un beau diable pour éviter de s'étouffer. Et merde, il venait de foirer son approche discrète.

 **\- A vrai dire.. Il n'est plus revenu. Ce devait être un gage ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.**

 **\- Quels cons ces jeunes. Quand t'embrasses un beau mec c'est pas juste pour un gage.**

Double carton pour le balafré qui avait à présent fait naître des rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon d'armes. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer de manière neutre depuis qu'il était jaloux. Puis si il était jaloux, ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait non ? Dans la tête d'en face, c'était la panne d'usine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné avait dit ça aussi sérieusement.

 **\- Comment ça..?**

 **\- Je crois qu'je t'aime.**

Jamais deux sans trois après tout. "Quel manque de tact" Pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Luxus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était assez gêné. Il regarda son vis-à-vis et put constater qu'il venait de mettre les batteries de son cerveau K.O. Bien, maintenant il allait se prendre un râteau et retourner tranquillement faire la gue-guerre avec les autres Dragon Slayer masculins et le glaçon. Il se releva en abandonnant son breuvage sur la table et retourna vers la porte d'entrée qu'il avait fermé un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Luxus !**

 **\- Qu- ?**

Des lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes à son plus grand étonnement. Elles reculèrent après un bref baiser et leurs yeux se plongèrent les uns dans les autres. Si l'un tremblait totalement et se demandait pourquoi il avait agi si impulsivement, l'autre semblait assez surpris de la réaction de son ami. Pensant devoir s'expliquer, il balança d'une traite de manière toute aussi délicate que l'autre précédemment.

 **\- Moi aussi.. Je crois que je t'aime, Luxus..**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Fried n'avait encore jamais vu ce sourire. C'était doux, tendre, exactement comme le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la guilde. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pourquoi ce regard, pourquoi il était parti si vite après qu'il s'était fait volé un baiser, pourquoi le manteau du blond lui était tant familier.. Tout se rassemblait comme un puzzle dans sa tête et il se surprit à en devenir tout chose. Les mains sur plus grand se posèrent sur sa joue et sa hanche afin de pouvoir mieux accéder à son futur amant.

 **\- Repousses moi avant que je ne m'emporte..**

A peine eut-il dit ça que ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut des siennes. Il profita de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue dans le baiser tendrement et attendit que son.. Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Ami, amant, amour ? Il opta pour ange en se souvenant de la veille. Son ange ne le repoussait pas. Il était même répondant : les bras de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Luxus se dit qu'il allait finir par lui faire l'amour avant d'avoir fini la journée et qu'il devait absolument se calmer. Cependant le vert ne sembla pas de cet avis et commença à se frotter doucement contre son beau blond. Il avait envie de partager ça avec le Dragon Slayer. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il en était sûr et parce qu'il voulait que l'autre soit également sûr de ses sentiments. C'était à la fois risqué mais nécessaire.

La main positionnée sur sa hanche descendit à l'arrière de la cuisse et celle sur sa joue alla agripper les longues mèches vertes pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière. Il finit par s'emparer de son cou à coups de langues et mordillements sensuels. Et ce frottement qui ne cessait pas. Ils étaient tous deux excités à l'idée de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent à tâtons vers le canapé où le plus grand culbuta, recevant son ange de tout son poids sur lui.

 **\- Je m'excuse !**

 **\- Dis pas de conneries et embrasse moi.**

Il accéda à la demande du grand blond et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Ses baisers étaient bien mieux que celui qu'on lui avait volé la veille et il savoura chacun d'eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement, les vêtements chutèrent du canapé. Luxus reprit le dessus et retourna son amant, car vu ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais ce serait le cas, afin d'observer son corps. Les joues rougies et complètement offert, il se dit que Fried était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement et embrassa son torse en le prenant en main. Un cambrement de sa part lui fit comprendre qu'il appréciait son toucher et le laissait poursuivre. Il le caressa de sa main, lécha et mordilla ses bouts de chairs durcis par l'excitation, tout ça sous les regards brûlants et petits bruits lancés par l'homme en-dessous de lui. Lorsqu'il le sentit venir, il s'éloigna sous les plaintes et les grognements de mécontentement. Tiens, Fried était beaucoup plus expressif lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

 **\- Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- N-Non.. Plus.. Je veux plus !**

Il vit avec incrédulité les mains revenir vers son sexe. Il commença à se toucher impudiquement, lui qui avait rougit lorsque son amant l'avait complimenté. Les yeux du blond rétrécirent et il releva les jambes de son ange pour se placer entre. Tout en insérant un doigt en lui, il attrapa ses poignets et les tint fermement contre l'accoudoir.

 **\- A-Ah.. Lu-Hm ! Luxus..**

Son index se joignit dans le corps chaud et serré du vert qui se tortillait pour savourer chaque instant de ce moment. Après une préparation assez longue et douloureuse, le Dragon Slayer décida de pénétrer son amant en lui serrant lamain. Le mage des runes la lui broya tant la douleur le lançait à cette intrusion.

 **\- Ça va passer, calme toi mon ange.**

Il essuya ses larmes avec délicatesse et embrassa son visage. D'abord ses joues, puis son front, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau et un léger mouvement de hanches approbateur se fit savoir. Luxus démarra un lent va et vient qui fit gémir profondément son amant. Il décida d'accélérer alors que les bras de Fried venaient se loger dans son dos, le griffant sauvagement. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris lorsque son beau blond butta contre son point fatal. Il se sentait tellement à l'étroit en lui, c'était terriblement excitant. Bientôt leur limite fut atteinte et le mage des runes vint en premier entre eux, suivit de son amant.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles tandis qu'ils se séparaient l'un de l'autre. Le blond remit ses bas et laissa la tête somnolente venir sur ses cuisses. Il caressa mollement ses cheveux avant de sentir un mouvement venant de sa part et regarda son ange dans les yeux.

 **\- Luxus..**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Toi et moi.. C'est vrai hein ?**

 **\- Bien sûr mon ange. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, je vais t'amener dans ton lit.**

Il se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre, gardant sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami où se trouvait un cœur qui battait furieusement. Il fit un sourire béat. Petit-ami, c'était bien. Et ils s'aimeraient autant qu'ils se sont aimés durant sa première fois.

Luxus quant-à lui était bien heureux en voyant son amant prendre les devants comme ça. Il ne laisserait plus personne le rendre jaloux, car maintenant ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. Qu'importe si Primo ou une autre personne venait leur avouer leur amour, ils ne laisseraient personne approcher l'autre de cette manière. Et Bixrow pourrait bien en rigoler, il lui ferait manger ses poupées.

* * *

Le soir était tombé et chacun des membres de la guilde avait fini par rentrer chez soi, un mage de glace et un Dragon Slayer s'étant invité chez une blonde pour la nuit, un autre Dragon Slayer traînant dans la rue qui après avoir avoué ses sentiments à sa belle, put enfin trouver de l'affection et une âme avec qui partager sa vie. En débarrassant la table de l'Unité Reijin, Mirajane remarqua un bout de papier tombé au sol. Elle le ramassa et lut la lettre tout en sachant à qui elle était destinée.

 _" Cher Fried Justin,_

 _Je m'appelle Primo, et depuis quelques années déjà, je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas si ce serait réciproque alors je n'ai encore jamais osé te le dire jusqu'ici. Cependant le mage de rang S qui reste avec vous est toujours à foudroyer quiconque ose s'approcher de toi du regard. A croire qu'il n'y a pas que sa magie pour le faire. J'espérais que tu répondrais de mes sentiments mais je ne me voile pas la face. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rejoindre la guilde de Blue Pegasus. Oui, je suis un mage, un mage des mots. Je te souhaite une vie agréable même si j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas ce baiser volé. Primo."_

La blanche trouvait cette lettre plutôt mignonne. Après tout, Fried méritait le grand amour. Et savoir que Luxus le protégeait alors qu'il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il l'aimait il n'y a que deux jours était follement amusant.

Soudain un éclair traversa l'esprit de la blanche. Voilà ce qu'elle avait oublié ! Elle avait dit à Luxus d'aller parler avec Fried, et celui-ci s'était fait soigné par un mystérieux inconnu.. Elle commença à sautiller partout. Il fallait absolument trouver une invention pour leur permettre de faire des bébés ! En attendant, un certain mage de rang S l'attendait impatiemment pour aller manger un morceau dans un restaurant du coin. Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas le petit-ami de son amie aux fraisiers ! Elle parlait d'un homme plus âgé qui avait volé son cœur lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.


End file.
